DDPC22
is the 22nd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 459th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "New Friends, Old Enemies". Synopsis ''Regina gets to know the girls and bonds further with Mana after being brought back to her home for the time being. As this is going on, the Selfish Trio try to locate the girls. After the Selfish King intervenes- a mysterious girl appears to protect Pretty Cure. '' Summary The girls attempt to free Marie Ange from her frozen state. Joe tells them that they should wait for something to happen though, and they agree to this. They exit the house to find Regina and notice how worried she is. Mana asks what may be bothering her, and she reveals that her father is mad at her for what she did. Mana tells her not to worry and thanks Regina for saving her before asking her to come with her. They first went to her family's restaurant, where Regina and the others were eating. Regina is surprised by the cooking and compliments it, although Mana's grandfather said that it would be better if he made it. Everyone shares a laugh before Mana and Regina head to her bedroom. Still worried, Regina is calmed by Mana, who promises they would do anything for her and that she shouldn't worry. Then they went to sleep, Mana got shocked at seeing Regina to be in the same bed, but both of them went to sleep. Meanwhile, in the same time, the Selfish Trio were looking for Regina. The next day everyone was prepared to go to the beach, with a van. They observe the amazing scenery before arriving, and rush off to play. They play in the water, build sand castles, and drink some tea made by Alice. Everyone was happy and they decide to take a picture together; only for Mana to accidentally ruin it. Her father, Kentaro, assures them its fine though. Then suddenly, the Selfish Trio arrived. Ira approaches, ready to take Regina away until Kentaro defends her- causing Ira to hit him. Seeing this the girls transformed and a fight breaks out. However, the girls notice the Trio are much harder than usual, and Ira and Marmo get together to double team the girls. Bel then appears and uses Janergy. As the fight continues, Regina mentally frets and watches, afraid of what is going on. Suddenly, the Selfish King came and alarms everyone. He grabs of his daughter and begins to speak to her. Regina rejects her fathers ideals, but he uses his dark element to return her to his side. Regina thought of Mana but realizes her memories are starting to fade as her eyes turn to red again. She announces the Cures are her rivals, and upon being dropped back down to the ground, she makes a joke with the group before attacking. Cure Heart started calling her name in an attempt to snap her out of this, but this time Regina is unable to listen. The Cures perform Lovely Force Arrow, but Cure Heart is unable to force herself to do it. Seeing this opening, Regina prepares to kill the group with a large, dark sphere. But something suddenly appears, breaking her attack. Followed by a wave of roses that reveal a new figure. She introduces herself as Cure Ace, causing everyone shock. Main Events *Mana convinces Regina to try and talk to her father, the Selfish King, to stop him. However, the Selfish King uses this to convince Regina that he does care, leading to her becoming recorrupted into selfishness. *The Royal Crystals are granted into the Love Eyes Palette, allowing for Cure Ace to appear for the first time in front of the other Cures and Regina. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King Secondary Characters *Bando Sokichi *Aida Kentaro *Aida Ayumi Trivia *Regina's new outfit is based on her Manga counterpart. *This is the third time in the Pretty Cure series that a mysterious heroine is introduced and saves the day. *This is the first time that a Jikochuu does not make an appearance on an episode. *This episode is similiar to SPC13. In which a defected villian is brainwashed by the main villian. Errors *A mistake is briefly seen, when the girls express shock by the mysterious Cure. The mistake is that, Dabyi is visible next to Cure Diamond, while her partner, Raquel, was seen with Cure Sword. Thus, they had their partners switched. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes